


Hunted

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change, Twisted, Vampires, Volturi, Wolf Pack, strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: When Kagome Higurashi arrived in Forks no one was quite sure what to expect. Yes, she was mortal. And yet there was something, something odd, about her. What secrets is she hiding?





	Hunted

Watching as the red station wagon with the bike rack pulled out of the parking lot, hesitating at the stop sign before it turned to the right, she grimaced. The two young men had offered to give her a ride into town but assuring them she had a lift she had refused the offer.

Even if that lift was late.  _Who forgets they're supposed to pick someone up at an airport?_

Brushing fingers irritably through thick black hair at the thought, she considered the text message. It had been sent less than an hour ago. Some part of her reasoned she should be thankful nothing serious happened. The larger part of her, however, was just simply annoyed.

It wasn't like this was a surprise visit. It wasn't like they hadn't had months of knowledge.

Though maybe she shouldn't be surprised herself. It wasn't like her father and mother had the best of relationships. Had she not been the end result of a summertime fling there was a very good chance that they'd have had nothing to do with one another. An entire ocean, after all, separated Forks, Washington and Tokyo, Japan.

Over the years it had become something of a routine that every few years she would be bundled up and sent to the Americas. The relationship she had with her father was, as such, manageable. Close but not homely. Distant but not enough to be strangers.

It was why she knew of the other woman. Of the younger half sister.

And why her father only knew her high school years had been spotted with bouts of sickness.

She was not foolish enough, after all, to believe that if she relayed her tales about Feudal Japan to her father he wouldn't question her sanity. He came from a different country and with it a different culture. Superstitious beliefs, and creatures of fable, she had grown up listening to were not so readily spoken of in the west.

But then she wasn't bound to the feudal era, anymore, nor to the creatures that inhabited that era. That had come to an end with the defeat of the hanyou, Naraku, some four years ago. She had done some traveling after though, by rights, the year before that she had put off what should have been a visit to the Americas.

With a sigh she dropped her hand back down, allowing bangs to fall forwards again and cast blue eyes into shadow. The only hint of her European ancestry. Reaching into her jeans' pocket Kagome Higurashi pulled out her cell phone. She was just going have to call one Charlie Swan, wasn't she, and find out where her father was.

* * *

 **Note:** Kagome is 23-25 years in age. The time in feudal Japan went from 15 to 19 years, Naraku was defeated four years prior to the story here.

The vampires in  _Hunted_ are going to be more 'typical' vampire (as found in let's say Stoker's Dracula, Rice's Lestat, Meyer's James, etc.) than they are in Twilight.


End file.
